


A Hidden Sweetheart

by JennyUdinov



Series: One Wild Night [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae - Freeform, ChenHyun, Chenbaek - Freeform, Develish Baekhyun, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Hotel, Humor, Jonghyun - Freeform, Love, M/M, Memories, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sweetheart Chen, Teasing, Thunder Boy, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyUdinov/pseuds/JennyUdinov
Summary: You'll see what's happening in the room next to Chanyeol and SehunWhat are Chen and Baekhyun up to, while the other two are already in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Oneshot of ChenBaek's relationship

Jongdae and Baekhyun entered their room, it wasn't big, normal. Two beds, a table, TV hanging on the wall, one armchair and a small bathroom. Jongdae left his bag on the floor in the middle of the room, he jumped on the bed, bouncing a few times "So, what's up with Chanyeol and Sehun?" Baekhyun smirked as he walked to the armchair and let himself seat heavely with a sigh "It's been a rough month, I hope they finally get together. They have been through a lot as it is. Even I, Byun Baekhyun the matchmaker had some difficulties to pull this off" He massaged his forehead, like he had a headache. 

Jongdae stood up and walked to him, slipping into his lap, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's neck "So the rumors were true, then?" Baek only nodded with a loud sigh, as he let his head rest back. Jongdae cuddled himself in Baekhyun and whispered against his neck "Chanyeol has stressed you a lot these days, you're tired, try to relax" He slowly rubbed his nose into Baek's neck, knowing that it would tickle him and make him laugh. Baekhyun giggled "Sometimes I'm grateful that our relationship is not like theirs" Jongdae smirked "Ours is way more fun" 

More relaxed now, Baek held Jongdae by his waist, pulling him closer "Remember when we realized that we had feelings for each other?" Baekhyun asked with a solf voice, Jongdae knew that he needed to hear that story again. Baek always asks him about that, when he was upset and Jongdae never got tired of telling the same story over and over again, because that was one of their most favorite moments together.

 

~ Flashback ~

 

"So what now, we are the only ones here for the night?" Baekhyun asked as they arrived at the villa. Jongdae didn't seem to be bothered by that fact and Baek wasn't very happy from that, because as everybody know by now, he loves to harass people. He never really got out the reaction he wanted from Jongdae. He was always smiling and laughing at Baekhyun's jokes, no matter how brutal they were. He never replying back, it seemed like he was actually having fun, but Baek didn't believe that, so he swore that one day, he will make Jongdae scared or mad, anything that wasn't his typical smily face, that Baekhyun found pretty cute. 

"Yes, tomorrow morning everyone else will arrive. Thanks for coming with me here, I really wanted to have some time to rest, but I didn't want to be here alone" Jongdae had no secret meaning behind his word, he was sincere, thanking Baekhyun for joining him. Baek on the other hand, was planning to ruin everything, he was going to use this time that he had with Jongdae alone, to take his prize, it was all a game to him. He smirked devilish, because that was the main reason he came here "Of course"

 

The sun was already setting, but they didn't have the time to eat anything while travelling. Jongdae wanted to prepare a barbecue for dinner and Baekhyun of course was going to 'help'. Everything they needed was in the fridge. Jongdae started cutting the meat for skewers, while Baek was washing the vegetables. He was determined to use every opportunity he had, to bug Jongdae. Baek took a fork and poked all the vegetables then put soap on them. He knew that they can't eat them now, but he had an ultimate goal, to get a reaction out of Jongdae. 

"All done" He said with a big proud smile, as he handed the vegetables to Jongdae to start cutting them. He took one of the peppers and rised it in the air, showing it to Baekhyun "What is this?" He reffered to the holes all over it, they were already darker than the rest of the unharm pepper "I don't know.." Baekhyun said while faking an suspicious angel face, letting Jongdae know that he did it on purpose, but instead of getting mad he giggled "You're such a child" and started cutting out everything that he could use with a smile on his face. 

Baekhyun was frowning behind his back poking his tongue out at him, because this didn't work "Ah!" Jongdae sighed in pain and for less than a second Baek reacted taking his hand, looking at the cut "Are you okay?" He was worried because Jongdae's face was upset now and he hated the thought of him being hurt. He didn't want to see him like that, it was only okay for Jongdae to be upset when Baekhyun makes him, no exeptions. 

When he looked at Baek he smiled, showing his white teeth "I'm fine, don't worry" Baek knew that he was faking it, because of his previous expression so he tried to cheer him up with a joke "You're the child here, actually you're a baby, how many times do I have to tell you, do not play with knives?" Baek ruffled his hair as he saw Jongdae's true smile appear, soft, little smile, that wasn't forced. Making Baekhyun feel better "Let me get a patch" 

 

Baek went to the bathroom, he saw in the mirror that he is smiling, that was unusual "What are you smiling about" He snapped at the reflection and frowned, because he wasn't supposed to feel like this, towards the person he wanted to harras. 

 

When he got back in the kitchen, Jongdae was already done with everything, now they only had to prepare the grill "What did I tell you?!" Baek yelled from behind, startling Jongdae "I will prepare dinner, you're forbidden to touch anything, especially knives" Jongdae giggled "Yeah right" Baekhyun frowned, because he hated when someone didn't listen to him "Give me your hand" he demanded with a strong voice, Jongdae laughed "You're supposed to be scary?" Baekhyun started thinking that, maybe their roles have switched, because he was getting irritated by Jongdae, instead of the other way around. 

Baek sighed "Just do as I say" Jongdae saw that Baek looked upset now, so he didn't say anything and reached towards him, he wrapped the stich ariound his index finger. He was paying way too much attaention then he was supposed to, but Baek wanted to do it properly "There you go" he said proudly with a smile "Now you sit here and I will do the grilling, I don't want you starting a fire or something, burning the house down and your hair off your head, while running around the yeard like you're Human Torch from Fantastic 4"

 

It was dark, Baekhyun was grilling their dinner and Jongdae was sitting in the garden, enjoying the nice weather. Baek was looking at him, caughting himself smiling again, that view somehow warmed his heart, but he sighed in frustration because, that wasn't the point of him going there with Jongdae. Something lit up the sky for less than a second and after a minute a thunder filled the silence, there was a storm coming. 

Baekhyun really loved summer storms, the cold rain pouring down on his overheated body. He was excited now how they will run around under the rain with Jondae. Baek looked at him to tell his thoughts but he saw that Jongdae's face was filled with worry, Baekhyun was confused, maybe he didn't want his dinner to get wet. Baekhyun giggled to himself "You're not gonna eat it anyway" He just left it to burn, while pretending to be distracted by the lightnings and thunders, that were becoming more and more frequent. 

The meat started burnig and Baekhyun pretended to be surprised, yelling "Oh my God! The meat! Nooo!" he took it away from the grill, but he very well knew that it was undateable now. He looked at Jongdae, expecting a mad reaction but instead he saw the worried expression mixed with a bit of panic, he rushed towards the house "Let's get inside" Baek said confused now "But the barbecue.." Jongdae didn't let him finish "I didn't really want to eat that" and went inside. Baekhyun knew that something was going on, making Jongdae react this way, he was deturment to find out what it was and use it in his advantage.

 

They were inside, doing the dishes. Jongdae was scrubbing them and washing, Baek was only drying them. Jongdae was still stresed, Baek noticed it by his movements, he wasn't smiling, just rushing around, that wasn't typical for him. Another bright light filled the sky and after less than 5 seconds a loud thunder roared throught the silence, making everything shiver. Jongdae got startled and accidently dropped one of the plates on the floor, shatering into pieces, he sighed in annoyance reaching to gather them. 

Baekhyun grabbed his hand "No!" Jongdae looked at him with a surprised, questionin look. Baek realized he acted without thinking this time, but he decided to tell the truth "You already cut yourself once today, let's keep it that way, I'll clean up" Jongdae nodded with the most small smile, if you didn't know him for years, you would think that it's because of his lips, but Baek knew that he was smiling.

 

While Baekhyun was sweeping the floor, he was smiling to himself 'So you're scared of thunders?' he giggled, making his evil plan to scare Jongdae. When he was done cleaning everyhting, he reached for the fridge "Do you want sandwiches?" Jongdae was sitting on the couch looking outside the glass doors, after every lighting trying to prepare himself for the thunder, but as hard as he tried, every time the loud roar filled the room he jumped abit.

"Hey" Jongdae got startled again, looking at Baek "I asked, do you want sandwiches?" He only nodded with an emotionless face "Yeah, I'll make them" He stood up and went to the kitchen counter. While Jongdae was making their long awaited dinner, Baek took two pans and went behind him, with the most wicked smile he hit them into eachother with all the force he had in him, right above Jongdae's head, simulating a thunder-like sound. 

Jongdae jumpped terrified from how close the sound came, he turned around looking at Baek with the most pale exprecionless face. Baekhyun was giggling for a moment but when he saw that Jongdae wasn't going to laugh, he got worried because of his face "Chen?..Are you..." He reached for him, but he got an unexpected reaction "Are you out of your god damn mind!?!" Jongdae was yelling now, scared, losing his mind "Do you even know what that was like!? I almost had a fucking heart attack!" Jongdae was reaching out, poking his hands all arounf in the air, trying to express his feelings. 

Baek tried to hug him, to calm him down, but Jongdae pushed him away "You're an asshole Baekhyun" He took one of the frying pans "Do you want to see how it is, should I hit you on the head to get some brain into that empty shell, to make you think about others instead of yourself for awhile" Baekhyun looked down and mumbled "I'm sorry.." Jongdae thew the pan on the floor "Sorry doesn't cut it" and walked out the kitchen going to one of the rooms.

 

Baekhyun was still in the kitchen, taking care of the mess he made, once again. He was upset, even more than that, he knew that he screwed up this time and the thought of losing the relationship he had with Jongdae over his stupid jokes, was making he even more frustrated and sad. He had to make up for what he did, he cared about Jongdae more than he liked to admit to himself, he liked him and he felt more than obligated to make things right between them.

 

Jongdae was curled up under the bed sheets, trying to calm himself down. He knew that he overreacted and that Baek is probably feeling bad right now, but he really got scared, after all he had a childhood trauma with thunderstorms, if that counted as an excuse for snapping at Baekhyun. While he was thinking how to apologize to him and if he should tell him, what happened when he was child, the door slowly opened. 

"Hey..?" Baek's voice was filled his guilt and it was more than obvious that he was waiting for more yelling and probably a slap in the face, but Jondae didn't move from the bed. Baekhyun came closer, sitting on the edge of the bed, leaving a tray on the bedside table "I uhm.. I made you a sandwich and some camomile and mint tea, your favorite" Jongdae only nodded "Okay" he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Baekhyun about all of this. 

He felt Baek laying behind him, slowly rubbing his arm "I'm sorry" Jongdae has never heard him talk like that before, his voice, so soft, sweet, no more than a whisper "I didn't know that you're so afraid of thunders, I wanted to have fun, I didn't think it would harm anybody, I'm sorry Chen.." Jongdae turned around, facing Baek, who was just few inches away, but that didn't bother neither of them. 

"It's okay, I overreacted" Baekhyun shook his head "No, I was a devil. I poked the vegetables, just so you would get mad, then I let the meat burn on purpose, but you didn't react and finally when you did, actually yell me, which was my main goal. I felt nothing but pain, because I realized that you were hurting and that I didn't really think about your feelings, I do care for you Chen.. Like you said, maybe you should've hit me with that pan, to make me more humane" 

Jongdae softly smiled, seing Baekhyun like that was a rare opportunity, he looked so vulnerable, sweet and pure. Jongdae sighed and looked at the ceiling "You know, It's not your fault, after all that's why we are so good friends, you're always full of stupid jokes and making people hate you but instead they fall in love with you" Jongdae hasitated for a second, because of what he just said, waiting to see if Baekhyun will make another lame joke again and stop him from talking, but instead he slowly found Jongdae's hand, wrapping their fingers together, gently asking "Why are you so afraid?" 

Jongdae smilled because he didn't respond like the usual Baekhyun and that made him more confident, as he started telling the story "When I was a child, 5 or 6 years old, I had a dog. His name was ChimShim, he was my best friend, we used to play all day long and he was there for me when noone else was, protecting me when I was scared.. One day there was a storm, we were out playing. There were a lot of lightnings on the field, one accidently hit ChimShim and..." 

Baek could hear the tears in Jongdae's voice, so he moved closer, wraping his arm around his waist, pulling him into a tight hug, to comfort him. "He died, right in front of me Baek..And now, since that day, everytime I hear that shaterring sound, I'm scared that someone around me will die" He laughed mockingly "I know that's impossible, but still, I'm scared that I will lose someone I care about, again." Jongdae sniffed as he wiped a tear away, while Baekhyun cuddled, closely "I'm here" saying softly while kissing his neck. Jongdae smiled as he looked at Baekhyun "I've been waiting for this, for so long" They both knew that it was about time to stop playing games, looking at the eachother's eyes with unspoken love, as they let themselves give in, to a soft, sweet kiss.

 

~Present~

 

A load moan from the room next to theirs, brought them back to reality "They are kicking it off" Jongdae joked "It looks like your plan worked" Baekhyun giggled "Yeah, it sounds like they are having a great time" They both laughed. Baek looked into Jongdae's eyes, he was still sitting into his lap "You were such a sweetheart back then, I could've never guessed that you were into BDSM, so possesive" Baekhyun said with a tempting voice as he queezed Jongdae's ass. 

He laughed as he started kissing Baek's neck, using his seductive voice "Admit it, you love submitting to me" Baekhyun laughed "Ha! You wish, if it wasn't for your good looks, I would never" Jongdae started unbuttoning Baek's shirt as he whispered in his ear "Don't lie to yourself, my dear Beakhyunnie. You love to be tied to the bed, under me" Baek smiled with his devilish expression "Is that so?" Jongdae only hummed. Baekhyun stood up, holding him in his arms, thowing Jongdae on the bed, sitting on top of him. 

Ripping his shirt off "Let's see how it is, you submitting to me, for once.."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is good or not :D  
> But thanks for reading it guys <3 \^o^/  
> Credit to Veronika for the thunder idea! Thanks <3 :*


End file.
